naturalinstinctsrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Anyone can perform a spell, but those who have a gift for magic are called Witches/Warlocks . This page, however, is catered to people casting spells who are NOT witches - such as watchers and demons. Many spells are recorded in spellbooks/grimoires. These are often needed for reference, especially for complicated spells with intricate instructions. Many spells require incantations to be recited, most often in an ancient language such as Latin. Talismans are often used to contain a magic spell or a curse. This can be anything, including: stones, jewelry, statues, tattoos, weapons, amulets, etc. The Magic Spells often gain power from the elements : earth, wind, fire, water, etc...in addition to the energies of other people, sun and moon phases, talismans, mystical potions, energy carrying compounds such as blood, or mystical grounds. The're '''are so many spells and rituals possible that we cannot name them all. But here is a general list of spells and the level of power that they need to work. The higher the spell level, the more difficult the spell. A high level spell would take considerable effort, one or more accompanying persons as an energy source, and it could possibly harm all participants involved. Level 1 This level contains small, low energy, harmless spells. Level 2 The level is a bit more difficult for those not familiar with magic but can be done easily if performed correctly. *Tracking/location Spells *Devotion Spells/Rituals (mostly used for initiation into a cult/organization, or establishing a connection with a leader) *Opening/Closing gateways to other Dimensions (this task can vary in level depending on what dimension. For instance, a hell dimension might be more difficult to get into) Level 3 Many of the spells in this category are quite difficult; require a lot of ritual items and energy channeling. *Exorcisms *Some protection Spells *Behavioral Spells (love spells, truth spells, memory spells etc) *Revoke/Invoke Power from a mystical object (could be Lv 4 if the mysticism is strong) *Minor Glamour Spells (hiding or disguising something small or temporarily by creating a mystic cover) *Communication with good spirits/ghosts. Summoning good spirits/ghosts *Telekinesis/Pyrokinesis/Hydrokinesis (through spell chanting, not through mere mind power like a witch can) Level 4 Many of the spells in this category require sacrifices and mass amounts of energy/mystical forces. Not to be messed with by anyone but a witch. You should almost always have a witch doing these spells. *Anything that draws energy from the Hellmouth *Mass Magic (performing magic on multiple people at the same time) *Cast and cure mystical ailments *Removing/Weakening Mystical Powers *Transformation Spells (changing someone into something else). *Advanced Protection Spells (keeping larger, powerful, more mystical forces away) *Transpossession (body switching) *Teleportation (mostly of others into other dimensions. Requires a very intense spell. Depending on who is being teleported and where, it might require black magic for a non-witch) *Major Glamour Spells (hiding or disguising something by creating a mystic cover, likely to alter memories) *Vengeance Spells (some require black magic) *Revivification (of any dead thing) (Black Magic - extremely hard, nearly impossible to achieve and has definite after effects) *Summoning a Mystical/Demonic entity (Mostly Black Magic) *Voo Doo Magic (Black Magic) *Temporal Folds (Mostly Black Magic) '''Note: ONLY WITCHES CAN PERFORM....' *Barrier/force field/ Some Protection spells (like the lapis lazuli ring ) *Telepathic Messages/ Teleporting Messages *Telekinesis/Pyrokinesis/Hydrokinesis through mind power *Removing/Restoring Souls Weaknesses All magic from spells must come from somewhere. It is impossible to perform complex and extreme spells without a power source. All spells expend a certain amount of energy from the caster, which may or may not drain the body in a physical manner, depending on who's casting (a demon or a human). Some powerful spells, if the caster is not strong enough, may harm or kill them (anything from headaches, nosebleeds, unconsciousness, severe exhaustion or fatal sickness). This is why it is extremely advisable to have a witch performing magic and if not, someone experienced (a watcher) or a non-human (Demon, vampire, etc) to hold the magic. Spells contain a large margin for error as well. If spells aren't preformed right, they can create undesirable results or not work at all. Concentration is a must. Simply put, ALL magic has consequences. There are many ways to disrupt/avoid a spell as well. *Breaking/Destroying/Removing a talisman. *Harming a mystical body involved *Breaking a mystical sequence *Casting a counter-spell *Interrupting spell casting *Some magicks cannot reach all beings due to some discrepancy. For instance a spell might not affect a person because he/she is dead/has no soul/have special abilities of their own. Black Magic & Dark Spirits Fiddling with black magic is not for the inexperienced. This type of magic draws energy from dark powerful forces and almost always have undesirable consequences - especially if handled by a non witch. One such consequence may result in a loss of control - the dark forces might take a mind of its own and will do more destruction than desired. Category:The World Category:Browse Category:Terms